


Intruder

by FahcLove



Series: Once Upon An Adventure [3]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Cow Hybrid Ryan, Creeper Hybrid Gavin, Fantasy, Fantasy AU, Flower Mage Ray, Innkeeper Jack, Lord Geoff, Shapeshifter Michael, Tower of Pimps, adventure au, mentions of torture, sorcerer Ryan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 09:28:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8974216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FahcLove/pseuds/FahcLove
Summary: As the group is camping, on the middle of the night, Ray feels someone near. 
Who is it?





	

**Author's Note:**

> A quick lil thing where the gang meets Ryan cause I really like this au and other people like it too!!! 
> 
> Enjoy!!

Ray bolted awake, feeling a wave of magic wash over their camp.

Someone was nearby.

He put his glasses on and climbed out of his tent, trying not to wake up Jeremy, who was sleeping in the tent with him.

Ray walked to the dead campfire, when he noticed two figures coming out of the tent across from his. He physically relaxed when he realized it was Gavin and Michael. They must've noticed the surge of magical energy.

"What the fuck was that?" Ray asked them, the three of them staring into the forest, looking for any sign of life.

"Someone with incredible magic power, that's who," Michael answered, while Gavin seemed to be more nervous than usual, looking at the trees as if some monster will pop out any minute. Though, if Ray thought about it, that is what was probably gonna happen.

The three of them seemed to be standing there for hours when finally, they heard a sound. Gavin gave a little squeak before Michael and Ray both put their hands over his mouth, while Michael whispered "fuck" under his breath.

Gavin pulled their hands off his mouth, "Over there," he whispered, pointing to a patch of darkness behind Michael and Gavin's tent.

"How can you see that?" Ray asked, pulling out his rapier, Michael pulling out his diamond sword while Gavin nocked a arrow. The three of them slowly walked towards the darkness, the stars and moon being the only light.

Suddenly, the figure walked out into the clearing, standing almost directly in the moonlight. Ray and Michael drew their swords when-

"Ryan!!" Gavin cheered, forgetting all about the fact that three people were sound asleep behind them, giving the figure a hug.

The cloaked figure returned the hug, pulling off the hood as Ray and Michael lowered their weapons.

"Gavin! How did you escape? How are you alive?" he asked worriedly, but Gavin just brushed him off, motioning for Ray and Michael to come join them.

But from behind the men, one of the tents stirred. Jeremy walked out with a yawn, "Gav, what's goin' on here? Why are you yelling in the midd-" Jeremy stopped in the middle of his sentence, noticing the man in front of him, suddenly more serious than Ray has ever seen him. He drew his dagger, regarding Ryan and Gavin with a cold glare.

"Woah, Jeremy, its fine. Gavin knows Thai dude, he's cool," Michael explained, trying to get the shorter man to lower his weapon but to no avail.

In the middle of this standoff, Jack and Geoff rushed from their tents, eyes wide and weapons drawn. When they noticed what was happening, both of them shared a look and put them away.

"Okay, what's going on here?" Geoff asked, talking to Ray, who was in the middle of this.

"Well, Gav, Michael and I sensed a very strong magical presence. We went out to investigate, turns out it was this dude, Ryan, who Gavin knows. Jeremy apparently knows him too or something cause when he saw him, he pulled out his dagger and refuses to put it away," Ray explained, quickly, noticing how Ryan and Gavin have pulled their weapons out too.

Jack sighed, "Jeremy, Gavin, and Ryan is it?" Ryan nodded, "put all your weapons away, there's no need for this."

"But Jack," Jeremy hissed out, never taking his eyes off Ryan, "he's the _Vagabond_."

There was complete silence between the seven men as they all took in the information before all hell broke loose.

"What the Fuck Gavin?"

"What- how?- why?-"

"No way, I mean- I mean- really?"

"It's not what you think! Ryan-"

"He's a murderer, a traitor, and all kinds of-"

Everyone was talking at once, Geoff stumbling over his words, looking at Gavin, who was furiously trying to explain themselves. Jack and Michael looked confused and disappointed while Ray just stood in silence, trying to piece all this together.

_Ryan was the Vagabond? How did he meet Gavin? Ray knew Gavin was a magic user but what kind? And Ryan is so powerful?_

Soon all the shouting was too much, "Everyone, shut the fuck up!" he yelled, getting everyone to grow silent, looking at him. "We're not going to get anything done if we keep shouting at each other like idiots. Gavin, is it true that Ryan is the Vagabond?"

Ryan and Gavin both nodded mutely, and there was a collective gasp throughout the camp.

"But it's not what-" Gavin started, but this time, Jack cut him off.

"Jeremy, how did you know this?"

"Uh, well, he, killed my village and burned it down!"

"That's not bloody true!"

"Okay Gavin, since you know so much about him, why don't you tell us what is true?" Jack snapped and all eyes turned to Gavin.

Ryan gave a silent nod and Gavin nervously looked around before taking a big breath, "Well, so, Ryan and I are, both hybrids," there was a gasp of shock from everyone but Jeremy. Ray couldn't believe it. _Gavin, a_ hybrid _?_

Gavin continued with his story, "I am the first every creeper hybrid, while Ryan is a cow hybrid, but with great sorcerer skill. We met in the lab where we were born and lived all of our lives in. We became very close right away and planned on making an escape. But, we met Jeremy there too. Jeremy, was one of the scientists who experimented on us," there was another gasp, everyone turning to look at Jeremy, who was looking at the ground. Michael moved away from him. "One day, I had not used my magic for so long and it exploded, literally, because, when a magic use doesn't use some of their magic energy, it builds up and becomes uncontrollable,"

"I killed many guards and scientist, and a few hybrids. But, what was important was that it gave Ryan a chance to escape. I was tortured for helping him for a few weeks. But then I managed to escape myself. Ryan, has been living on his own, doing god know what, you have to ask him. But I assure you, one hundred percent, that Ryan has not killed anyone!" Gavin finished his story, and before anyone to say anything, Ryan spoke up.

"Well, I have actually just been traveling along. Camping or staying at inns, usually working odd jobs to get me money. Gavin is right, I have not killed anyone. But, rumors come from some place and I can only assume it's from people like Jeremy and other workers at the lab," he explained, and this time, everyone turned on Jeremy.

The short man started to turn red, and Ray swore that his hair turned from the normal purple to a green, but it could've just been the light.

"Hey, hey, look. I did some bad things in the past and that's the reason I'm on this journey, to make up for that. It was easy money and we were told that hybrids couldn't feel anything! Besides, I got out of there, I'm kinda like Gavin and Ryan. When you get a job there, you usually don't get out. But, I escaped as well!! Look, Gavin, Ryan, I'm sorry for what I did in the past, but it's the past. Can we just make up?" he tried to explain himself, and Ray did admit, he looked really sorry for what he did. Even Gavin and Ryan softened a little bit at his words.

"Maybe, Jeremy, maybe," Gavin finally answered after staring at him with an unreadable look.

Geoff clapped his hands together, "I guess Ryan is joining us on our journey to find the Tower of Pimps?" Ryan shrugged and gave a measly "yeah, sure". "Well, Ryan, welcome to the Achievement Hunters! Now, even though it is dawn, I am still tired as dicks, so I am going back to bed. Goodnight everyone!"

Geoff went back into his tent, Jack following, and as Michael and Jeremy when track into their own tents it hit Ray how tired he was. Giving a "night" to Gavin and Ryan, who were talking, he headed back to bed, hoping to get at least a few more hours of sleep before they had to keep waking again.


End file.
